Memories Long Forgotten
by Redhead-archergirl
Summary: When Jack died, Valerie's world came crashing around her and each reminder was a knife in her side. But what if she get's the chance to see him again?
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Screamed Valerie, as she was told the unbearable news. "He's not dead!" she shouted over and over again, as her family watched the tears stream down her pale face. "Jack can't be dead, he's not dead. You're lying!"

You see, Valerie had just been told that her best friend, the only person in the world she could really trust, had died. He had saved his little sister from thin ice on the nearby lake, only to fall in himself. This was something that came very painfully to Valerie, as not only had Jack been her best friend, but they both had seemed to become quite affectionate to each other, and Valerie had fell hard for the boy with brown hair, and eyes to match. She stormed out from the small house and walked down the road quite fast, tears pouring from her eyes. She earned various stares, but ignored them and continued walking. '_Jack isn't dead_,' she assured herself, fairly certain that all of this was some sort of sick, twisted joke. A prank that Jack would likely pull himself. But something about her friend's face, the one who told her, had said otherwise. His face was miserable, like he too had been crying. Valerie wiped her eyes and sniffed, looking down at the snow-covered ground as she wandered along a small pathway.

Finally, she got to a large frozen lake, which had a fair sized hole in it. The ice looked to have given way to something…or someone. Her eyes grew wide as she realised that the proof was right in front of her. Jack, had indeed, fallen and drowned. "No," she whispered, covering her cold blue lips with her hands. She slowly made her way across the ice, being wary of its tendency to give in to weight, and finally got to the hole. She lowered herself at the edge of it and placed both hands around it. She peered in, but there was no sign of the boy she had once loved. "Jack, no," she cried out, folding her head into her hands and weeping quietly. Her eyes sat still, staring into the water below the ice, imagining how Jack had died.

She sat on the lake for quite a while, mourning the death of Jack. "He's gone," she chanted to herself, over and over again. By this time, the moon had risen, and it was well and truly night.

"Valerie?" called a voice, and she turned to see her little brother standing at the lakes edge, contemplating whether to go and retrieve his sister, or stay where it was safe.

"No, Dean, don't come out," warned Valerie fearfully, holding both hands outstretched to her brother. He obeyed, and stayed there, as Valerie made her way off of the dangerous ice and to her worried little brother.

"Valerie?" he asked in a small, mousy voice.

"Yes, Dean?" she asked, worn out and full of misery and despair.

"Is Jack really gone? Is he never coming back like mum said?" he asked, scuffing his feet on the snow and looking down at his boots. Valerie smiled a small, pitiful smile and crouched to her brother, embracing him softly and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Jack is really gone. He isn't coming back," she whispered, droplets running down her pale complexion.

"I liked Jack," said Dean, on the verge of crying. "And he told me he liked you," he whimpered before bursting out and wrapping his arms around his sister.

"What do you mean?" asked Valerie, pulling away from Dean and gently pushing a bit of his hair from his face.

"I asked him if he loved you, like mummy loves daddy, and he said maybe more," said Dean, quieting down and sniffling every so often. "He said that one day, he would ask you a very special question and he would be very happy, but only if you said yes," he continued. Valerie looked at her brother with wide eyes, and when she finally spoke, it was in a hushed, small voice.

"Let's go, mother will be worried," she said, standing up and guiding her brother back home, where that night, she laid in her warm bed and cried herself into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was more distressful than the next, because people were coming up to her and trying to comfort her, all failing. No one could make Valerie feel better, and she knew there was no getting over the loss of who she assumed she would spend the rest of her life with. She grew miserable, and each day without Jack was another knife in her side. Everyone notices how the passing of Jack impacted on her. Her teachers realized that the girl who was once an A grade student, was now nothing more than a mere average, and maybe even less. Her mother and father noticed that there once lovely daughter, fun-loving and full of life, was now the walking dead, cold, lifeless. She had even noticed this herself, but never really bothered to do anything about it. She regularly visited the icy grave that was the lake. Over time, the hole had frozen over once more, but she always knew where the hole was. There was no putting it out of her mind, and it was as if it were never going to freeze over.

"Valerie, you need to get out and do something," pleaded her mother, as Valerie sat at the window sill, watching the snow melt on the glass pane. Valerie looked to her mother with sad, despair filled eyes.

"And do what?" questioned Valerie. Her mother was frustrated with her daughters mourning, which had now gone on for four months.

"Something! Honey, sitting here and wishing for him to return to you won't bring him back," she said softly. But suddenly, Valerie burst as if it were something she had been bottling up for the four months that had past.

"You don't think I know that?! You don't think I know, that the one person in the world that would ever love me for who I am, who could make me smile, when I was in my deepest moment, who loved me like he did, is NEVER coming back?" she yelled and shouted, her voice faltering at the end, when she realised he was never going to return to her. "Oh no," she said, covering her hand over her mouth. "He's never coming back," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," sighed her mother, walking to her and wrapping her arms around her. "Go to sleep. Forget your troubles."

Valerie decided to take her mother's advice, and laid down wrapping herself in her blanket. Just as her mother left the room, Valerie spoke up.

"But when I wake, all my troubles will be waiting for me," said Valerie quietly, before drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

320 years later.

Valerie rubbed her eyes, as she stirred into consciousness. She never really slept now, but she rested often, and usually lost track of time. She lifted herself off of her bed and stood up, stretching her arms out wide. She blinked various times before her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in her room. She looked around the small, half-empty room that had nothing more than a bed, a table, a mirror, a wardrobe and her bow and arrows. She kept them close at all times, for they were the only thing she had of her old life, apart from her memories. She raised her hand and touched her sparkling teeth, remembering her old friend she hadn't seen in a while.

'Your teeth are amazing!' Tooth would say, zipping left to right. They had met late at night, two hundred and thirty years ago, when Tooth was on a tooth collection and Valerie was wandering the streets of New York. She had the impulse to go somewhere new that night, and decided that New York was new enough. The memory ran through her head like a film, moment for moment, word for word.

'Hey, what's your name?' asked a very hyperactive Toothiana, better known as the Tooth Fairy. Valerie had been mesmerised by her beautiful feathers and her colourful body.

'Valerie Gabrielle Valentine,' Valerie replied, almost inaudible.

The tooth fairy had gasped and had a little bout of a spasm.

'Your Cupid!' squealed Tooth, making Valerie's ears ring.

'Yeah, you could call me that,' Valerie had laughed, running her fingers along the side of her slender recurve bow. As a human, she loved archery, and even now, as an immortal, it was her favourite past time.

'What's your name?' Valerie had asked, sitting down on the large window sill, six stories high. There were cars below, honking and moving, traffic being an issue at that time of night. 'Wait, don't tell me. That little kid has a tooth under his pillow, it's just fallen out, he was so excited, and you're here to come and collect it?' Valerie said, leaning on her hand that rested upon her leg.

'How did you know?!' exclaimed Tooth excitedly. Valerie kept her hand under her chin and pointed a finger at Tooths hand, where she held half a dozen teeth that hadn't been added to her bag, which was in her other hand.

'Oh,' Tooth had said, gently knocking her forehead with the heel of her hand and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Valerie shook her head of the memory and whipped her bow from the table where it leant. From a hook next to her oak door, she took a sheath of arrows and flipped it around her shoulder, propping it up and sitting it in place, so it sat neatly on her shoulder and stood up for quick access to her many, many arrows. She looked to the door, contemplating whether to open it, or just use the window. She chose window, and, with the window being open, ran at full speed towards the opening, jumping and spreading herself out, flipping in the air once before she landed on the pavement, on her feet and crouching. She was ready for her midnight shoot.

As Valerie wandered the open streets of Burgess, memories ran through her head, every corner reminding her of something that had occurred in her old life, a memory bound to that particular spot. With these memories came feelings. Anger, Sadness, Happiness; all different. Until she got to one house, one that stopped her in her tracks as it always did. It was Jack's old house. It was the only house that was left as a house, whereas most of the other houses that were once in the small village of Burgess, where now giant buildings and houses; including Valerie's old family home. Screaming, shouting, all washed over her like a tidal wave, as it often did when she past this house, which was every night. Valerie wandered to one of the windows and placed a small, pale hand on it, remembering when Jack's hand would be on the other side, along with his smiling face. A tear rolled silently down her cheek, and her hand slid from the window pane as she moved on. She did not want to cause unnecessary pain to herself, and lingering at that one spot would do just. She readied her bow for the first shot, waiting for a worthy target. She passed a house that appeared to be hosting a party, and Valerie decided that it was the perfect place for her. She made her way up the little pathway and the porch, the little white house filled with party-goers and people having fun. There were smiles surrounding Valerie, but she kept a straight face as she looked for people to start with. Finally, after a few minute of looking the house up and down, she found a boy. He was standing all alone, and looked as if he was only invited because he was a friend of a friend. Valerie made her way to him, and, standing right next to him, began speaking to him as if he could hear her.

"What a party, huh?" she asked, without reply. She sighed deeply, and looked around for another person for the boy. She looked to a group of girls, and singled out one with brown hair and brown eyes. "Let's go," said Valerie, and she got an arrow ready and pulled the string back to her chin. She was the best archer there was, and never failed to hit where she wanted her arrow to go. As the string of the bow touched her face, she exhaled, focussing on her prey. Then, with deadly aim, she hit the girl in the group in the centre of her back. The girl jumped, but only slightly. She had closed her eyes, and turned to see what had hit her. But when she opened them, she set sight upon the lonesome boy and fell deeply. The boy noticed her looking at him, and she smiled. He then gained the confidence to go to her and speak to her, sparking a conversation that Valerie knew would very well turn into a relationship. As Valerie moved on, she looked back and saw the boy and the girl smiling and laughing, warming up to each other every second they were in each other's presence. Valerie's work had been done, and, after she shot a few more teens, she exited the house, wandering back to her home on the outskirts of Burgess.


End file.
